Goldshire
Goldshire is centrally located just southwest of Northshire and has most low level class trainers and some profession trainers. It has the first Inn that most human characters will encounter — the Lion's Pride Inn. Goldshire has roads that lead to Stormwind city to the northwest, Northshire Abbey to the northeast, Westfall to the west, and Lakeshire (Redridge Mountains zone) to the east. Just south of Goldshire is the Fargodeep Mine, The Maclure Vineyards, and The Stonefield Farm. To the east is Crystal Lake. These areas are where most of level 5-8 questing will take place. Quests To find all the quests available in Elwynn Forest, check out the Elwynn Forest quests. Inhabitants * Marshal Dughan - elected leader of Goldshire * Remy "Two Times" * Bo * Erma - Stable Master Inside Lion's Pride Inn: * William Pestle * Innkeeper Farley - Innkeeper * Remen Marcot * Melika Isenstrider - Assistant Innkeeper At House near Crystal Lake: * Matt * Jason Mathers - Fishmonger Vendors * Tharynn Bouden —-Trade Supplies * Andrew Krighton - Armorer & Shieldcrafter * Kurran Steele - Cloth & Leather Armor Merchant * Corina Steele - Weaponsmith Kira Songshine is traveling through Goldshire as a Traveling Baker. Inside Lion's Pride Inn: * Toddrick - Butcher * Barkeep Dobbins - Bartender * Brog Hamfist - General Supplies Trainers * Smith Argus - Blacksmithing Trainer * Brother Wilhelm - Paladin Trainer * Lyria Du Lac - Warrior Trainer Inside Lion's Pride Inn: * Maximillian Crowe - Warlock Trainer * Tomas - Cook * Zaldimar Wefhellt - Mage Trainer * Priestess Josetta - Priest Trainer * Michelle Belle - Physician * Keryn Sylvius - Rogue Trainer * Cylina Darkheart - Demon Trainer ** Imp Minion - Cylina Darkheart's Minion At House near Crystal Lake: * Lee Brown - Fishing Trainer * Helene Peltskinner - Skinning Trainer * Adele Fielder - Leatherworking Trainer The Six Children: * Cameron * Jose * John * Aaron * Lisa * Dana *'Guards:' Stormwind Guard Security Threats Defias Brotherhood The Defias Brotherhood have camps throughout Elwynn Forest, especially to the south of Goldshire, which they use as staging grounds for raids on the local farmers and merchants. They have also taken over a number of homes and farmsteads, including the Brackwell Pumpkin Patch and Jerod's Landing, where they smuggle contraband from Redridge to Westfall. Some of the more notorious thieves in the region include Dead-Tooth Jack, Morgan the Collector, Erlan Drudgemoor and Surena Caledon. There are rumors the Defias have a relationship with the kobolds in Elwynn Forest to collect gold from the mines in the region and even with the Riverpaw Gnolls along the border of Westfall. The Westbrook Garrison frequently sends out patrols to search for thieves entering Elwynn Forest from Westfall. Riverpaw Gnolls A significant number of gnolls have set up camps along the western borders of Elwynn Forest, led by their chieftan, Hogger. While currently being held back by the Westbrook Garrison, if left alone they could pose a significant threat to Goldshire. Murlocs There have been rumors of murloc attacks near the rivers to the east of Goldshire especially near Stone Cairn Lake, as well as a confirmed attack on two Stormwind guards. A report by Guard Thomas states that the murlocs pose a significant threat to Goldshire itself, and are at a minimum affecting the fishing industry in the region. There is a bounty on murloc fins placed by the Stormwind army. Kobolds Kobold clans have infested the Fargodeep and Jasperlode mines, forcing out the local workers. While they don't pose much of a threat to the village of Goldshire, their foothold in Elwynn Forest will only grow stronger if left to themselves. Wolves and Bears While not a threat to Goldshire itself, the wolves and bears in the region are quite aggressive, especially in the area of the Eastvale Logging Camp. Horde While deep within Alliance territory, the town of Goldshire is always on the alert for the potential of another Horde attack on their village and the threat of Horde raiding parties. History The First Great War Goldshire was taken in preparation of the Horde's sack of Stormwind Keep during the First Great War: "The complete and utter demolition of the twin cities Goldshire and Moonbrook will sever the lifeline between the King and his people, making him a figurehead waiting to be lopped off." : — 11th Orc Mission, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, the original Warcraft game The Frozen Throne One of the expansion maps for Warcraft III:The Frozen Throne was "Goldshire Map". Map description: "War and hunger have brought interlopers to Elwynn Forest, endangering the town of Goldshire. Sweep the woods free of this threat so that masons can begin laying the foundation of Stormwind." Category:Alliance towns Category:Human territories